Kissing Practice
by SuperSabrichitason
Summary: Wanting to impress Marie, Double D decided to take lessons from her sisters. HAREM.


**A/N: English is not my native language, so please go easy on me.**

* * *

Double D was so nervous. He fixed his tie for the umpteenth time in front of his mirror, he made sure his clothes didn't have any wrinkles on them, he straightened his hat and put spray on his mouth.

He had decided that today was the day. Today would be the day that he will do the thing that his younger self would never do (unless he had lost a bet): Ask Marie Kanker on a date.

Feeling the strength of his hormones for a few months now, he had realized that she was the reason for them to go overdrive. Something that didn't happen with any girl. Then again, not any girl would jump him on any chance she had.

He tried to analyze what he liked about her and he fell harder in the process. With his observations in class, when he had made sure she couldn't see him, he started to notice some traits, not only physical, but also from her personality. And with that, Edd came to the conclusion that he had a problem, especially when she kissed him and got his body to do indecent reactions. And how you resolve your problems? Facing them.

Gaining his courage, he grabbed a bouquet of daisies and left his house to the trailer park, although, when he got there, the doubts and worries were back. What if it's all a game for her? He shook his head. No, it couldn't be a game with how jealous she gets whenever she sees him being friendly with another girl. She probably just doesn't know how to express her feelings with words at the most. Welp, there is only one way to find out.

He got in front of the blue trailer that has terrified him since childhood and knocked on the door three times. When the door was opened, he let out the air that he was holding. But to his disappointment, it was not Marie who answered, but her younger sister, May.

"Double D?" she had a puzzled look on her face, plus seeing the way he was dressed and the flowers in his hands added more to her confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"G-greetings, May. Um…is Marie home?" he started to slightly sweat. It didn't matter that she was not his object of affection, a Kanker always terrified him.

The blonde haired girl took a quick look inside then turned to him. "No. But you can come in if you want. She'll be back soon."

"I-I don't want to intrude…"

"You're not." She smiled. "Come on in, I was just watching TV." She pulled on his hand, not listening to his protests.

She got him inside the trailer, closing the door behind her. Double D went to sit on the couch, letting the flowers rest on his lap. May just sat beside him, getting comfortable.

They sat in an awkward silence for a while; the only sound was the TV showing an action movie. He looked at the blonde from the corner of his eyes, she looked like she wasn't paying attention to him, and he pulled on the collar of his shirt.

"Why you are all fancy dressed and what's with the flowers?" she said suddenly. "Don't tell me you've come all the way here just to ask Marie out." she teased.

Edd didn't answer; he just blushed on instead and looked down on his lap. May turned to face him, an astonished look on her face.

"Oh my God, you're really gonna do it!" she exclaimed, taking his silent as a yes.

"Well… Why does it matter if I do? There's always a chance that she says no."

May frowned and the next thing Double D felt was pain when she pulled on his ear.

"What are you talking about?! Marie's crazy for you! Of course she'll say yes! There's no doubt!"

Even though that action was crude, and left him rubbing the side of his head, it was enough to calm his nerves and left a small grin on his face.

"You really think so?"

"Well DUH! Of course yes!" said May, putting her hands on her hips. "Double D, she's my sister, I know her; she'll be happy that you came to ask her on a date, with flowers and all. It's so romantic!" she was fawning, joining her hands in front of her chest and having a dreamy look on her face. "I just wish someday my Big Ed would do something like this for me; ask me out on a restaurant and…" she paused, blinking a few times. "That reminds me, what are your intentions with my sister, young man?" she narrowed her eyes. If Lee wasn't there, someone has to play the part.

"Oh, I um…erm…" he fumbled with his words and twiddled his fingers. "I-I just want to make her happy, and show her nothing more than my devotion to her whole person.

"Good enough for me." She shrugged. "And what do you plan to do on your date?"

"Well, I was thinking on a movie and maybe dinner afterward. Or a walk and, if she allows me, hold her hand and ki…" he couldn't finish that sentence.

"Ki? …You mean kiss her?" asked May, a knowing smile on her face.

"Yeah, that." He nodded. His hands started to get clammy with just thinking of it. It's a side effect of his nervousness.

"Why are you so shy about it? It's not like you haven't done that before."

"Yes, but this would be the first time the kiss will be reciprocal," He replied. "She may have kissed me countless of times but I haven't kissed her back in none of those occasions; I have no idea what to do and I don't want to disappoint her with my kissing skills."

May stared at him for a long time, thinking of the situation. She let out a chuckle, turning the TV off.

"Well, they say practice makes better." She said, getting closer to him.

"P-pardon?"

"I'm gonna teach you how to kiss." She explained simply.

"W-what?!" he stood up from the couch, the flowers fell on the ground so he leaned down to pick them up just as fast. "Don't you think that would be inappropriate? I mean, Marie is your sister.

"Double D, don't take this the wrong way, I don't like you like that. I'm just doing this to help you, okay?

"B-but-"

"You wanna impress Marie or not?"

Double D pulled on the collar of his shirt. All of this was starting to get him hyperventilated. But May had a point, so he nodded slowly.

"Alright then…" she reached out to take the bouquet off his hands and put it aside on the couch. "Get closer."

The boy did as he was told, sitting closer to her until their knees were touching. May placed her hands on his cheeks.

"Don't you dare fall for me after this, you hear me?" she said grinning.

He just chuckled, nodding.

"Very well. Now I'm gonna kiss you and I want you to kiss me back."

The boy repeated his gesture and the youngest Kanker leaned in, joining their lips. After a second, Double D pressed his lips against her, making the kiss reciprocal in the process and tilting his head to the side to deepen it before pulling away.

"Good," She smiled. "That was really good. Now, put your hands on my waist and I want you to use more tongue."

The boy felt his face heat up but he obeyed her orders anyway and kissed her again, putting his hands on her waist while hers were kept on his face. He opened his mouth to make way for his tongue, touching her tongue, which lasted for about a minute and then they pulled back.

"Excellent, Double D. You're a fast learner. That's why you're my second favorite Ed."

Double D grinned, taking a hand to the back of his head in embarrassment, but he didn't expect May pulling him in for another kiss. This one more intense than the others, it was a battle of tongues. He quickly laid a hand on her waist while the other stayed on her shoulder, grasping it for dear life. Instead, May lowered a hand to his shoulder and wrapped the other around the back of his head, playing with the hair that escaped from under his hat.

They would have gone at it longer if the door wasn't slammed open.

"What the hell is goin' on in here?!"

The sound of the door and the voice made them jump and turned to find Lee at the door. Her curls falling on her face, hiding her eyes as always, but both of them could guess that she was angry by the snarl of her mouth.

"I um…uhh…we…she…" he was babbling, looking at Lee then at May over and over again, waiting that the blonde talked to save them in this situation.

"Well? Are ya goin' to talk or do I have to pummel ya?" she cracked her knuckles.

That action alone was enough to turn Double D white.

"He's Marie's man, May! How could ya?!" she started to get awfully close to them and the boy could swear he saw his life pass in front of his eyes.

"Oh please, it's not a big deal. We both have kissed him before!"

Okay, now he wasn't sure if she made it worse.

"Besides, it's not what you're thinking. I'm teaching him how to kiss for his date with Marie" she explained.

That made the eldest Kanker pause. "Date?" she repeated.

"Yeah! And look: he brought her flowers!" she smiled enthusiastically, showing the bouquet to her sister.

Lee stared at the flowers then at Double D. "How did ya know they're her favorites?" she asked.

The boy composed himself. "Pardon me?"

"The daisies, you genius. How did you know they're Marie's favorites?"

Upon her explanation, Double D widened his eyes. "Oh! They are? Well I…" he placed a hand on the back of his head. "I remember I saw her with a daisy beret on her hair on time. Besides, giving daisies as a gift is a symbol, of what a person is feeling. I supposed they were the best option." He lowered his head feeling a blush on his cheeks.

"So thoughtful, isn't he, Lee?" said May. "He came to ask Marie on a date, but he said that he didn't know how to kiss and he wanted to impress her. That's why I was giving him kissing lessons.

Lee laughed. "We've kissed you and the other Eds thousands of times and ya still don't know how to do it?" she teased.

"That's what I said!"

Double D pursed his lips. He wanted to drown in the couch, not wanting to hear any more of their laughter. What was so hard to understand that his fear made it hard for him to think of how to reciprocate a kiss?

"Oh well, let's see how your progress is goin'." He heard Lee say.

When he finally realized what was happening, she was already sitting beside him and had placed her hands on his face to bring him in closer. The initial shock hadn't stopped him from pressing his lips against her, moving his mouth.

"Not bad, lover boy," she said when she pulled back. "Now try this." She joined their mouths once again, this time letting her tongue in his mouth to play with his for a while. Double D opened his eyes in shock and let out a muffled moan before she let him go. "Was it clear what I did with my tongue?"

The boy was blushing but he nodded, not believing this was happening.

"Try it on May then." She set her order, turning his head to her sister and pushing him to her.

Double D wobbled a little but leaned in to May, who gladly took him in. He did the same thing the eldest Kanker had showed him, and he got May to do the same reaction as he before breaking the kiss.

"Wow, that was amazing." She mumbled with clouded eyes.

"I know right?" said Lee. "Hey, Double D," she said to the Ed boy, who was fighting the urge of not hiding his face with his hat. "Don't be so shy, girls like some confidence from time to time." She referred to his nervousness.

"I-I'm trying…" he really was feeling uncomfortable.

"C'mon," she dragged his face towards her again. "Relax." She joined their lips again just to break the kiss after a few seconds. "There ya go, keep at it." They continued to kiss for a while until May interrupted them.

"Hey, it's my turn already!"

Lee growled in annoyance. "You've kissed him longer than me."

"I did not!" May dragged him back to her and kissed him again, just for Lee to break them up after a few seconds.

"Now's my turn." She dragged him back.

"Time's up!" May said after giving them the same time as she.

This motion was continuously going for a several times. Double D was exchanging kisses with both sisters over and over again. He felt overwhelmed, he couldn't do anything, and worst of all was that his instincts made him react to each kiss, not denying them. This was not what he imagined when he came in here, and what annoyed him the most was that he liked it! Curse this dammed hormones.

Suddenly hands dragged back both sisters from their hair, just to smash their heads together, hard. Both of them let out cries of pain and turned around to find Marie with the face extremely red, a frown and grinding her teeth.

"Dammit May, your head it's too hard…"

"What are you two leeches doing with _my_ man?!" growled Marie with a diabolical voice.

"We're just havin' some kissing practice with your lover boy here," replied Lee. "Show 'er, Double D."

Marie's frown intensified. "Wha-"

"Marie…" she turned to the boy and realized that he was already standing in front of her.

He grabbed her by the shoulders, leaned down (because he was taller than her), and kissed her softly. The worry he was feeling somehow was gone when he saw her standing there, feeling happy all of the sudden. Marie, on the other hand, was surprised by his actions. So surprised that she pulled back instantly, looking astonished. The boy, seeing her face, quickly started to apologize.

"M-My apologizes, I-I didn't mean to-"

But she grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him back down for another kiss, and he kissed her back. She gasped when she felt his tongue asking for entrance, which was enough for him to enter his tongue on her mouth and rapidly doing the trick he learned from Lee. She moaned when she felt her mouth being massaged, wrapping her arms around his neck, closing the space between their bodies and deepen the kiss, while his were placed around her waist.

All the while, May and Lee sighed in relief, the Ed boy has calmed their sister's anger. It's not like they were afraid of her, but they didn't want to entangle in another "fight to thicken the blood" at the moment. Instead, both sisters high fived each other, the sound interrupting the couple's moment.

"I, um… Marie…" he started to make gestures to May with his hand, so the blonde, thinking fast, passed his the bouquet of daisies. "I came to ask you on a date, but you weren't home. So I stayed in to wait for you." He presented her the flowers. "I told May my insecurities about this and she wanted to help me, so did Lee. I didn't want to disappoint you, Marie."

The blue haired Kanker looked at the flowers, then at him and her sisters over and over again. She didn't know what to said at first, so she said the first thing that clicked in her mind.

"You were going to ask me out?"

Double D smiled a little. "I'm still going to, if that's what you want."

"Just say yes, Marie!" said Lee.

"He even brought your favorite flowers!" seconded May.

"The answer is obvious, you boneheads." She said with annoyance, taking the bouquet from him and kissing his cheek. "Of course I do, Oven Mitt." She smiled and Double D smiled back. "I just have one last question."

"You can ask me anything."

Her expression turned wicked and grinned seductively. "Who out of the three is the best kisser?"

His face turned red and he started to babble. He heard Lee and May laugh the same way behind him.

"Yeah, Double D. Be honest." said May, clinging to his left arm and pressing herself to him.

"Remember who taught you that little trick." whispered Lee on his ear, doing the same to his right arm.

Marie was pressing herself to his front.

"Well, Dreamboat?" she mumbled.

"Are you going to tell us?" continued May.

"Don't keep us waiting." said Lee.

All the worry he was feeling before returned, thousand times fold. He started to sweat, feeling hyperventilated. And without an answer, everything turned black.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He opened his eyes slowing, focusing a little. By the fair darkness he could guess that it was night time already, but that didn't stop him from seeing the ceiling from a room that was not his. Where was he? The last thing he remembered was that Marie, May and Lee were…

He widened his eyes upon remembering the sisters and the situation he was left in. He tried to get to a sitting position to look around but a weigh on his torso impeded him.

"Oh, he's awake."

That voice made him froze. A light was turned on the room, letting him see the three Kankers lying around him in the bed of their bedroom. Well, Marie was laying over him.

"You were out for a while." commented Lee, inspecting her nails. Or that was what it looked like; he didn't know if she was watching him.

"It's nighttime already." added May.

"You didn't give us an answer, Muffin," said Marie. "Or you want us to give you another try to set off your doubts?"

"I wouldn't mind a few more kisses."

"Awkward, shy ones are so cute."

The three cackled with laughter. Yup. He definately needed to use all the charm he didn't have to get out of this one. Frankly, he was a little glad that he still got all of his clothes on. But knowing the Kankers, that wouldn't last much.

**_Fin._**

* * *

**A/N: I suck at endings, I know.**

** Anyways, I tried this seeing that there almost weren't any stories of this type. I hope that you liked it.**


End file.
